Do you remember when we first met?
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Edward Elric has plenty of problems when he starts highschool, he hates his father, upperclassman Roy Mustang bugs the crap out of him, and not to mention he just may be in love with Roy. AU RoyEd


**(A/N) I did it again. I'm starting another Yaoi fic... and let me tell you I am not proud of this. But this idea came to me... and I just had to write it. Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. More sadly, I DO own this story.**

_Do you remember when we first met? _

_I do._

_I remember exactly what I thought of you..._

"Moron!" I yelled in Roy Mustangs face.

"Respect your upperclassmen, dammit!" he clenched his fist angrily.

"Like hell I will..." I added sarcastically "senpai."

"Damn you!" he looked like he was about to punch me.

"That's enough." I could hear a teacher trying to break up the fight. "Both of you, stop!"

I was in too much rage to even think about who I was yelling at "Stay out of this bitch!"

-

"That's the last time I ever mouth off to a teacher again." I whispered to myself looking up at the celing trying to count all the dots.

"I blame you." Roy turned around to look at me "_Little_ Bastard." He emphasized little.

"DON'T-" I started to retaliate but soon realized the teacher was glaring at me. I shut my mouth and looked back up at the celing until she turned her head again.

"Don't call me little!" I hissed in a hushed tone into Roys ear.

"Does it bother you?" he put on an evil grin and I kicked the back of his chair.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned around to face the front again.

At that moment I couldn't think of anything worse than sitting there in an empty classroom, with him.

-

"I hate that stupid Roy Mustang. Al you're lucky you're still in middle school." I dropped my backpack down next to the couch in the living room of the Elric apartment.

"Why brother?" Alphonse asked me "Is it really that bad?"

"No." I admitted "Just the damn upperclassmen... Like Roy."

"You got in a fight on your first day Ed?" I could hear my moms voice speaking to me.

I turned around "Hey mom, I-..." I looked at her eyes. She'd been crying again. I could tell. "What's wrong? Did that bastard just get up and leave again!" I yelled looking around the house for any trace of my father.

"Edward don't talk like that about your father." she scolded me.

"He's a bastard and you know you deserve better dammit!" I stalked out and slammed the door.

I was just to furious to think where I was going, but within minutes I realized I was wandering around the park.

"I feel like shit..." I said to myself and closed my eyes. "I hate my ass of a father. I hope he rots in hell."

"Awfully hateful words, Edward." A calm voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the last thing I could have possibly wanted to. Roy Mustang.

:"God dammit why are you here?" I screamed. "Like my day just needed to get worse!"

"Geez what's up your ass?" Roy glared at me "I haven't even taunted you yet."

I glared back at him "Like I really need it."

Roy looked away and casually asked "You mentioned your father... does he bitch as much as you do?"

I sat down on a park bench "Just go away.." I said as I put my hand to my forehead. I could just feel my blood boiling.

"Look," Roy said irritated "sorry I was being an ass to you earlier."

I looked up at him confused.

"God! Why does everybody do that when I say I'm sorry!" he said jokingly.

I laughed. "Alright." I said "Sorry I was being a bastard to you... senpai."

Roy shook his head "You're just going to tease me about that for the rest of the year huh?"

I gave a face that looked like I was thinking hard "Hm... yeah!"

"I figured so." Roy laughed.

Suddenly I saw somthing out of the corner of my eye heading towards where my apartment was.

"No..." I whispered and ran that direction.

"Hey! Ed wait up!" I could hear Roy calling after me.

I just kept running though. I knew it was him. My bastard of a father.

**(A/N) Wow a plot! -in shock- Anyway NOOOOOOOO! I did ANOTHER Yaoi fic! WHY -CRYS- Um... review**


End file.
